1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Background of the Related Art
A recording/reproducing apparatus can include a magnetic tape recording/reproducing apparatus. A magnetic tape recording apparatus is a device for selectively magnetizing a magnetic tape by use of a magnetic head while running the magnetic tape along a tape running system to record or reproduce recorded audio and/or video signals on the tape. Where such a magnetic tape recording apparatus operates to record signals or reproduce recorded signals on a tape, the tape is unwound from a supply tape reel, and then wound around a take-up tape reel while running along the tape recording apparatus.
When the unwound tape is completely wound around the take-up tape reel, it is impossible to perform recording and reproduction of signals. The recording and reproduction of signals can be achieved after the tape is wound again around the supply tape reel. The operation of winding the tape from the take-up tape reel to the supply tape reel is carried out at a high speed. Of course, such a high-speed winding operation may be to transfer the tape from the supply tape reel to the take-up tape reel in order to record or reproduce signals starting from a particular point on the tape.
At the point of time when the tape is completely wound around the supply tape reel or take-up tape reel at a high winding speed, a high tension is temporarily applied to the tape at the trailing tape end connected to the unwinding-side tape reel. In severe cases, the connection between the tape and the unwinding-side tape reel may be severed by the tension.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.